


Caught in the flames

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Neil is anxious give him space, Yikes, forest fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A forest fire is too tame a title for what was currently ravaging through their forest and their home. It was a trap. An inescapable heat. It was pure and utter destruction.





	Caught in the flames

**Author's Note:**

> Other than the first chapter which is kind of all over the place:  
> Odd Chapters: Andrew POV  
> Even Chapters: Neil’s POV

Andrew, Nicky, and Aaron sat in a car speeding down a country road. A place with no highways and very few other people. Any others inhabiting the land were heading the same way Andrew was. Away from great walls of red hot flames, clouds of black smoke, away from the forest fire.

Nicky held Aaron’s head in his lap. The back seat full of coughing. They had woken up to indescribable heat. Hearing the popping of trees burning and seeing their kitchen slowly being eaten alive. Andrew, the first awake, ran to Nicky’s room and shook him hard, no time for plesantries. Once we was conscious Andrew wasted no time sprinting to his brothers room. It was further back in the house, Andrew should have gone there first. 

He should have gotten there first.

The flames had already taken hold of the room. Aaron’s curtains burned fast and Charcoal clouds of smoke covered the ceilings. Andrew sprinted to his mirror image, throwing the half asleep human into his arms. They didn’t have time. There was no time.

Andrews heart races, faster than it had in years. As he sprinted out of his brothers room things caught in the edge of Andrews vision. Pictures burned with no mercy, gifts destroyed in seconds, everything was touched b death. Andrew knew he had gotten off too easy.

With a great croak, the beam holding up the hallway, collapsed through the burning ceiling. Andrew threw Aaron’s limp figure forward and the beam landed on his back. He doctor, coming to his senses pushed himself onto his kneees and could only stare as his brother was crushed by the beam, still ablaze. 

The skin in between his shoulder blades sizzled. Andrew let out a scream, he had known pain before, but nothing like this. Propelled only by the image of fire creeping towards an oblivious and Aaron with lungs full of smoke, Andrew pushed the beam off of himself, burning his palms in the process. 

He set of like a shot, grabbing Aaron and sprinting out of the house. 

Thankfully Nicky was already outside. Pacing back and forth, eyes streaming wth tears. He didn’t look hurt and Andrew called out, “Nicky, help me with him.”

Andrew took a moment to look around, the lucious forest he had once known was being leveled. Heat singed the clothes that hadn’t burned offf of Andrews body. Pain shook his body as blood soaked what remained of his shirt and pants. 

He dug his heels into the ground.

Nicky ran over, taking the boy from Andrews shaking arms. “Andrew, you’re hurt.” Nicky’s eyes were full of concern, very valid concern based on the lack of feeling in his back. Someone it was the worst pain he’d ever been in. But if his nerves were dying than inaction would do nothing to help Andrew. 

“We have to get out of here. Now Nicky.”

As they ran towards the car, Andrew in more of a limo than a run, the flames only grew taller and more fierce. The forest around them was being eaten alive.

Andrew slid into the drivers seat and after a few attempts successfully hot wired the car. He winced at the heat that sparked into his fingertips. He car started with a growl, and with one last look at their home and the trees around it being destroyed, Andrew drove off.

They weren’t a minute away from their house when something shot out of the woods. Covered in soot and burns Andrew slammed the breaks.

He was met with blue eyes.

A tree not far behind them tipped over, blooming red and orange. 

There was a moment we’re his person was stuck in place, a literal deer in headlights. But this fear was minutes away from its slaughter. Drenched in blood and soot and wounds.

“Get in!”

The person limped over and swung themselves inside, clutching their ribs.

The injured stranger swung the door closed, the second it clicked Andrew pushed in the gas.

,once again Andrew was gone.

It was silent in the car as it raced towards the main road, aside from Aaron’s coughs and Nicky’s cries. Pleas in Spanish to any god or saint the man could think of. They were apologies and they were forgiving people who didn’t ever deserve to be forgives. Andrew heard Eric’s name countless times.

It wasn’t any of Andrews business who he prayed to or what he prayed about.

There was small cough from the passenger seat in a rough and gravely voice came, “Thank you.”

The boy, based on his voice, was shaking like it was freezing outside. The only part of him that wasn’t black or red or raw was his bright blue eyes.

“What’s your name?”

Those blue eyes darted away and he continued to shake in silence. They needed a hospital, this Andrew knew. Not only for the smoke inhilation, but also for the blistering and raw skin littering both people in the front seats.

Andrews skin threatened to stick to the leather seats itself, oozing puss and blood. A deep red stained the seats but Andrew didn’t have the ability to care about that in the moment.

As for blue-eyes, it looked like he’d been surrounded. From head to toe, he was irritated and gross. Pine needles clinging to open wounds. He was dirty with soot and in obvious agony. He kept his mouth shut and that garnered him some respect. But it also arose many questions.

The main being, who the fuck was the kid that Andrew had brought into the car?

As they drove further and further from the destruction of their home, Andrew, Aaron, and Nicky could only hope to find out.


End file.
